1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device management apparatus, a device management system, and a verification method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique of distributing an updating program from a device management apparatus that manages a device, to the device as a management target, and introducing the updating program into the device as the management target, to update a device. As such a technique, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-145504 discloses a technique of distributing firmware from a distribution apparatus to a device to be updated with the firmware.